


For Stiles

by sk_lou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lou/pseuds/sk_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale made him a MIXTAPE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I can only recall Derek listening to techno in the series. I can't imagine there is very much 'hey I think I love you, but I'm still kind of angsty about it' techno out there, so I took some liberties with Derek's taste in music. 
> 
> Many thanks and tacos to [donnersun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/pseuds/donnersun) for the beta.

Stiles is hunched over his history book in the back corner of Starbucks, absentmindedly tapping his pen on the page, highlighter held in his teeth by the cap. He squints as he focuses on a passage he wants to make note of, then sits back and takes the highlighter out of his mouth. A translucent purple CD case drops onto his open book just as he uncaps it. Stiles gives a start and lifts his head to find Derek staring at him. He looks like he’d rather be anywhere else than where he is right now. Stiles gapes.

“Uh…”

“I made this for you.”

Stiles blinks as Derek turns and walks out. Mouth still open, he turns to look down at the CD. One word is written on it. ‘Stiles.’

Stiles has not seen nor spoken to Derek since his 18th birthday party at Scott’s house a week ago. It hadn’t been a large gathering. Scott’s pack, which now included Aidan and Ethan. Lydia, Danny, and maybe a dozen acquaintances from school. Cora had brought a keg and a sleeve of red solo cups (‘You can thank Uncle Peter’). And Derek. If anyone had told Stiles two years ago that Derek Hale would be at a party for him, he would have laughed in their face. But a lot can change in two years. After Derek and Cora returned from their road trip of introspection, or whatever they called it, he and Stiles had begun spending more time together. Serious friend time, not just being thrown together when the shit hit the fan (which did still happen on occasion, but nothing like the alpha pack / Darach double whammy). There was still tension between them, but it was different than before. A good sort of tension that felt like it was pulling them together rather than pushing them apart. It made Stiles feel light, hopeful.  It was… nice.

Stiles picks the CD up and lightly brushes his fingers across the case, smiling as he remembers his run-in with Derek at the party.

 

Stiles had just drained his third (fourth?) cup of beer, and his bladder was beginning to protest. The downstairs bathroom was locked so he hightailed it up the stairs, taking two at a time. He rounded the corner and found Derek leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

“This one, too? Oh my GOD, I have got to piss.” Stiles grinned, and bounded over to Derek, leaning sideways until his shoulder hit the wall.

Eyebrows raised, Derek looked at Stiles, then down to the almost nonexistent space Stiles had left between them, and back up again. “Well, you can wait your turn like everybody else.”

Stiles groaned as his head thumped against the wall. “I’m gonna die, man.” He jammed his hands into his pockets and started wiggling his hips.

“Are… are you doing the pee-pee dance? Really?”

Stiles could hear almost hear Derek’s eyes roll, but when he looked over, he saw a small smile tugging on Derek’s lips. “Don’t speak ill of the pee-pee dance, dude. It gets results.”

“It works because you are focusing on moving your body. You just need to distract yourself.”

Stiles’ next wiggle caused him to shift forward, bringing Stiles’ chest flush against Derek’s arm. He heard Derek suck in a breath and stilled immediately. He was about to push away, but the look in Derek’s eyes stopped him. “Well, um, why don’t you distract me.” His mouth fell open as he realized what he had just said, or more to the point HOW he had said it. To Derek. Under his breath, he let out a “fuck” and Derek’s eyes darted to Stiles’ mouth. Oh. OH. Stiles summoned his courage and leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Derek’s as their lips almost…

WHOOSH

They jumped apart at the sound of the toilet flushing. The door opened and Greenberg came out. He stopped for a minute and looked back and forth from Derek to Stiles. “Hey, guys. Toilet’s free!”

“Yeah, got that, dude.” Stiles motioned for Derek to go on. He shook his head. “No. You go ahead. You were the one dancing a minute ago.”

Stiles ducked his head a rubbed the back of his neck. He lifted his eyes to meet Derek’s. “Yeah, I guess I was.” He stopped in the open doorway. “It’ll be just a sec.”

A horde of trolls descending on the party wouldn’t have been able to wipe the grin from his face. He had almost kissed Derek. And Derek was going to let him! He decided that as soon as Derek had his turn, he was going to lock them in that damn bathroom and get his damn kiss. And whatever else Derek wanted to give him. And vice-versa.

But when he opened the door, Derek was gone. He wasn’t downstairs. He wasn’t outside. He had left without saying a word to anybody.

 

And now he shows up out of the blue a week later with this. Five words and a CD. A...mixtape? Derek Hale made him a MIXTAPE?  “Holy shit.” The lady sitting nearest him gives him a dirty look. Stiles slams his book shut and gathers his papers in a messy stack. He hops off the stool so fast he trips, somehow making it out to the jeep without dropping anything, and takes off for home.

John looks away from the tv as Stiles crashes through the front door, “Hey, there kiddo, wha-” Stiles throws a “hey dad” over his shoulder as he runs up the stairs. He heads straight to the computer, pops the disc in, puts on his headphones and clicks ‘play.’  

[ ](http://imgur.com/kq8rqvh)

Chaos ~Mutemath // You Will Leave A Mark ~A Silent Film // Satellite ~Guster // You Are The Wilderness ~Voxhaul Broadcast //

Calm Me Down ~Mother Mother // You Don’t Know ~The Heavy // Shape of a Sound ~Civil Twilight //

Flaws (acoustic) ~Bastille // Is This How You Feel? ~The Preatures // Don’t You Give Up On Me ~Milo Greene //

Strange Currencies ~R.E.M. // Walkin’ In The Sun ~Fink // I Won’t Let You Down ~Alex Clare

  
[listen here](http://8tracks.com/sk_lou/for-stiles)              [download here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4z2io5wucl83gd0/mixtape.zip)  



End file.
